I Know How To Whistle!
by Asophagoose
Summary: Or, Morwen and Telemain as children. Let chaos (and I don’t mean the cat!) ensue.
1. Which Somehow Involves Green Hair

I Know How To Whistle! Or, Morwen and Telemain as children. Let the chaos begin (and I don't mean the cat!).  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One: Which Somehow Involves Green Hair  
  
~*~  
  
"Well I can talk to a cat!"  
  
"Well I can move from here to the other side of the sandbox if I think real hard!"  
  
"Well I can make apple juice!"  
  
"Can I have some apple juice?"  
  
"Go away, Jack!" Morwen snapped. She was trying to prove how "bestest" she was than Telemain, and she wouldn't be interrupted. She turned to see Telemain glare at her. Telemain and Jack were good friends.  
  
"It's okay, Jack, you can stay here!" he said, looking at his friend and glaring daggers at Morwen.  
  
"Nah. I want some apple juice!" He walked back into the school cafeteria, leaving Telemain to look dumbstruck and very angry.  
  
"Morwen!" He addressed the girl in an accusing sort of way.  
  
"What?" she asked, quite innocently, picking bits of sand from under her fingernails. It wasn't her fault that Jack was so "noying."  
  
"Guess what?" Telemain didn't feel like telling Morwen off. He wanted to prove he was bestest. "I can do a somersault!"  
  
"On the ground! But I can make your hair green!"  
  
"No, you can't!"  
  
Morwen chuckled. She pointed her finger straight at Telemain's head. He looked scared, and that was a very satisfying sight for the young witch. She tried to remember the "icatashun" that she was supposed to say to make his hair green. Her brother had done it this morning... Oh, yes! That was it, she remembered. "Power of Earth, Power of Wind, grass may grow but this mayn't thin," she pondered, then added, just to be safe, "make his hair green!"  
  
Telemain's hair didn't turn green - at least, not all of it. A particularly large lock of dark hair on his forehead had turned a dark, forest green. Telemain reached up and pulled some of his hair toward his eyes, and the lock that he took just happened to be the one that Morwen had turned green. He yelled, then stood up. "Morwen! What'd you do ta my hair?"  
  
"I turned it green," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Morwen! I'm going to tell the teacher!"  
  
"Tattle-teller!" She called after him. She was scared. She didn't want to get in trouble. She stood up and ran after him. "Wait! Don't tell!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? You changed my hair GREEN!" He turned around and glared at her, as if turning his hair green was the worst thing in the world.  
  
"If it'll make you feel any better," she said, in a very small voice, "not all of it is green. It's just the part you looked at." She looked at his hair, and couldn't help but grin.  
  
Telemain reached up and felt his hair. He pulled some down on the other side of his brow, and, seeing that it was dark brown, grinned as well. "Okay," he said. "I won't tell on you. But you have to figure out a way to get my hair back brown!"  
  
"But I dunno how!" she said hopelessly. She'd seen her brother do it that morning, (and her brother wanted to be a sorcerer, so he knew a lot of magic) and she was sure he knew how to change it back, but she certainly didn't. "And my brother is at some sort of colladge for sorcery, so he can't help neither!"  
  
"We'll just have to figure it out for ourselfs then," Telemain said determinedly. 


	2. In Which Morwen Is Smug and Telemain Get...

I Know How To Whistle!  
  
A/N: I know, the spelling, grammar, and otherwise ENGLISH is NOT correct, but they're in kindergarten, give 'em a break! Okay, here are our little lovebirds. Don't worry, they're not in love yet. I'm not that bad. ~*~  
  
Chapter Two: In Which Morwen Is Very Smug, and Telemain Gets Annoyed  
  
~*~  
  
"How're we s'posed ta do that?" Morwen asked skeptically.  
  
"I dunno," answered Telemain, shrugging. "We'll have to figgur it out, that's all."  
  
"Well, how're we s'posed ta figgur it out with nothing but our HEADS?" She suddenly snorted with laughter, and looked at the boy's hair. Telemain grimaced, and then scowled at her.  
  
"We'll just use our heads!" Telemain said this rather loudly, ignoring Morwen's giggles. When they didn't stop, he glared again. "STOP IT!"  
  
"Okay, okay, you don't hafta YELL at me!" She crossed her arms defensively.  
  
"Then stop it, okay? You're the one that made my hair" - he paused, as she muffled her laughter - "GREEN."  
  
"I know. That's what makes it funny." Morwen dodged a swipe from a fed-up Telemain. But, to their extreme displeasure, the teacher had seen. They looked up at her, innocently, saucer-eyed, as she walked across the playground.  
  
"Is everything all right here?" The teacher watched as they both nodded their heads as innocently as possible. "Morwen? You aren't lying, are you?" Morwen began to shake her head, but the grown-up teacher looked at her with such a piercing stare that she just couldn't lie. She slowly nodded. Her lip trembled.  
  
"You - you aren't going to tell Mommy, are you? I've never got in trouble before!" Morwen ran over to the teacher and embraced her legs. She couldn't reach any higher.  
  
"No," said the teacher, "I'm not going to tell your mommy. Yet. First you need to tell me what's going on."  
  
Morwen took a deep breath. Maybe, maybe if the teacher heard the whole story, she wouldn't put Morwen on a time-out, and her mommy wouldn't know that she'd done something bad. "Well, Telemain and me were trying to prove who's the bestest, and..."  
  
~*~  
  
"...So I was just laughing because he looked funny, that's all, and I couldn't help it. And I'm really sorry." she looked at Telemain with a sorrowful expression. "I really am."  
  
Telemain looked at his desk guiltily. He knew Morwen was sorry. He knew she didn't mean it. But that didn't stop him from being angry with her - after all, she had turned his hair green.  
  
Ms. Shaw, their teacher, was merely amused. Through her career as a kindergarten teacher, she had never seen a pair to rival one another so thoroughly, and still be friends. She had decided (just this once, mind you) to let them be. Yes, Telemain had gotten in trouble many a time for trying to do magic on other students (even if his magic didn't work very well yet, it sometimes had unexpected results), but Morwen had never gotten in trouble, at least not flat out, and she had been so sorrowful...  
  
~*~  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm not in trouble, I'm not in trouble!" Morwen sang, in a very loud, very annoying singsong voice.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You areddy said that, knuckle head!"  
  
"No calling names," the teacher stared pointedly at Telemain. Telemain glowered. "Now, class! I want you all to be quiet! It's nappy-time. If you're really quiet, we get to have extra recess!" With that, she turned out the lights (which didn't make much of a difference, as the windows were open) and her students were directed over to the corner of the room, where brightly colored mats laid with a pillow on each.  
  
Telemain and Morwen chose cots next to each other. Ms. Shaw inwardly groaned. The better to argue, she thought. And she was, as usual, right.  
  
"I'm still bestest," whispered Telemain, settled down on his mat.  
  
"You still wanna do that, after I turned your hair green?" Morwen whispered back, giving him a startled look.  
  
"Well I am."  
  
"Your hair's still green."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, I don't have green hair, do I?"  
  
"No."...indifferently. "But I wish you did."  
  
Morwen let out a little gasp.  
  
"Children, please be quiet, or no extra recess!"  
  
"You take that back!" Morwen whispered tearfully.  
  
"No."  
  
Morwen turned away on her cot. Then she turned around again. "I'm bestest." Then she turned to face the other way, leaving Telemain to glare at the back of her not-green head. 


End file.
